Harry Potter and the Foxflame Pendant
by TempiePotter
Summary: Severus Snape once gave Lily Evans a gift and a promise: that he would never leave her. On the day he broke his promise, she left him- for good. Years later, Snape finds a letter from Lily and the gift.
1. The Letter

**And as this is my first fanfic, I hope to get better as I go along with the story. Read and review!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter and never could come close to J. K. Rowling's brilliance anyway**

* * *

 _A hooded figure moved swiftly through the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. He was a strange and frightening looking man, with a hooked nose and black expressionless eyes. Any outsider that might have glanced at him would have hurried away, muttering that, "Doesn't the creep know that Halloween is a week from now?" but there would be no outsiders here, strange or ordinary, the man had made sure of that._

 _He walked deeper into the forest, frowning in concentration._ _Two steps forward- or was it four? Yes, it must be four. And the next is two to the side, and one behind. He raised his wand and said, "_ Ostendo Ta!" _and he was gone._

Severus Snape appeared in the middle of a strange room. The room had seven doors, each decorated with a painting in the middle of the door. The one in front of him was of a young Madonna and Child. He moved closer to it. It was a curious painting, for the Madonna was not wearing her usual blue but black, with gold trimmings, and the clothing covering the child did not look like clothing but- ah. For the clothing looked much like it was, a piece of parchment. He pulled the parchment carefully off the painting and saw the writing was in Italian.

Snape nodded thoughtfully and moved on to the next painting. It was of a phoenix was clearly done by someone with connections to the magical world, for though it did not move, no muggle could have so accurately drawn a phoenix looks like on Burning Day, not a beautiful and exotic looking bird, but as a hatchling, newly come again into the world. This piece of paper was in the ashes, and was written in old English, some of it readable, most of it not.

The third painting was of a young man offering a black sphere to a boy. The young man had handsome red hair with streaks of gold, and wore an orange tunic and a purple cape- a strange combination. The boy wore a white tunic with a light red sash. The paper was hidden in the tunic.

The forth painting was of a bird hovering over the ground. The bird had strange deep blue eyes, white feathers tinged with red, and it clutched a small olive leaf in one claw, while the other claw was tangled in dark undergrowth. The parchment was disguised as a feather on the ground.

The fifth painting was the most complex of all of them, bright colors and dark colors, with figures in shadow and in light. In the middle of there were three figures holding hands.

The parchment was on the bottom of the painting.

The sixth painting was of contrast, with one side of the painting awash in light and beauty and the other side dark and angry. Where the sides met there were two figures dueling with swords, one wearing white, the other wearing black.

A crow dove toward the black figure, while a falcon dove toward the white figure As their swords clashed together light broke from above. The paper was on the frame.

The seventh and final painting was of snow falling on a barren landscape, tinting everything with white. The parchment was in the snow.

Snape spread the parchment on a table in the middle of the room. "Revelio mihila quo chosa!" The parchment twisted and writhed on the table before settling down as a folded sheet of paper. Snape unfolded it, and grabbed at the thing that fell out, missed, and involuntarily winced as the thing hit the floor, expecting a shatter of glass that did not come. He picked it up, marveling at its lightness, and the n nearly dropped it again as he got another look at it.

It was a necklace, a beautiful necklace with a intricate chain and a small glass vial shaped like a flower with a small red bloom in it. The flower was tiny, but as Snape cupped it in his hand it sparked, and then caught fire. The fire traveled down the vial until it was completely full of flames, and then the fire cooled and disappeared completely to reveal the flower completely fine. With shaking hands, Snape unfolded the letter:

 _Dear Sev,_

 _First I want to say I'm so, so, sorry. I never should have cut off our friendship, a friendship that I should have trusted completely, not let go just because you said one word while you were being humiliated, hurt, and with everyone to see. I not only snubbed you that night, I wouldn't talk to you or even look at you the next two years. I was terrible, and I will never forgive myself._

 _I want to make you Harry's Godfather. I know Sirius is already Harry's Godfather but I think you should be too. Sirius, while kind, is not very responsible, and rather- well- downright careless at times._

 _I've seen something that scares me in Harry's future that I want him, and you to be ready for. This is why I want you to keep the Foxflame pendent for me. Please be safe, if something happened to you I would never forgive myself,_

 _Lots of love, Lily._

A tear dropped on the letter as Snape finished reading, and he clutched the Foxflame pendant tightly in his hand.

* * *

 **And what did you think? good? bad? virtual balloons and cookies to those who review! _  
_**


	2. The Sorting

**~~~O ~~~O ~~~O (::) (::) (::) to my awesome reviewers bellapom, LP, and EsterDF, your encouragement had me working overtime on this and loving every minute of it.**

 **Thank you to all those who favorited and followed this.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of these quotes from movie and book.**

 _The quotes in_ **_bold italics_ **_are from the book while the quotes in_ **bold and underline** _are from the movie_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snape'sPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _A boy with black hair and eyes, walking with a girl with red hair and green eyes._

 _Up through the space between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables,  
_

 _Stopping at the front of the Hall._

 _Evans, Lily!_

 _GRYFFINDOR!_

 _Snape, Severus!_

 _SLYTHERIN!_

And Snape was no longer watching Lily, he was watching a boy with messy black hair and green eyes, his most hated and his most beloved in one.

The Sorting Hat started to sing:

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished. A red headed boy (probably a Weasley) leaned forward and whispered something in Harry's ear, and Harry smiled nervously in response.

The Sorting started off with Abbott, Hannah, and went through to Snape's other Godson, Draco Malfoy, who was a Slytherin the moment the hat touched his head. Snape smirked proudly as Draco swaggered off to the Slytherin table.

And then-

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry stepped forward and the hat fell down over over his eyes.

Snape waited. And waited. And then finally-

GRYFFINDOR!

Snape allowed himself a wry smile. It wasn't that he wasn't surprised, he had just hoped that maybe- but no matter.

Harry was getting the loudest cheer yet from the Gryffindor table. One of the prefects got up and shook his hand, the Gryffindor ghost patted his arm. Snape saw him wince slightly, and remembered when a ghost had glided through Lily the first time, she had jumped out of her seat, knocked water all over Sirius Black sitting next to her, and glared at him furiously when he laughed at her.

The boy with red hair collapsed in the seat next to Harry, the last of the new students (Zabini, Blaze) was sorted into Slytherin, and Dumbledore spoke before the tables filled with food.

Snape barely ate, half in the past, half in the present.

Quirrell turned to him. "P-p-professer Sn-snape, would you like some of this e-e-excellent tripe?"

"No, thank you," replied Snape curtly.

"O-or this-"

"No, I'm quite good."

He was watching Harry again, trying to see Lily in him and seeing nothing but James Potter.

And then it happened.

Harry looked straight at him and the Foxflame Pendant burst in flames in Snape's hand, warming but not burning.

 _How had he done that?_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _ **The hooked nosed teacher looked straight in Harry's eyes- and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What is it?" asked Percy.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **N-nothing."**_

 _ **The pain was gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the look the teacher had given him-**_ _such a piercing, curious look that Harry was unnerved._

 _ **"**_ _ **Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, so you know Quirrell already? No wonder he looks so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to- everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."**_

 _ **Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.**_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snape's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

He leaned against the wall, breathing hard. A girl with red hair walked past him, toward the potions classroom. He almost moved toward her. "Lily-" Stop, he told himself. Stop looking for her everywhere. She's dead, she's not coming back.

He waited for the last straggler to in his class to make their way in. _Time for my_ _dramatics_ _as you called them, Lily._ He glided into the classroom, slamming the door.

 **"** **There will be no foolish wandwaving or silly incantations in this class … as such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion making. However, for those select few who posses the predisposition,"** here Snape let his eyes linger on Malfoy, **"I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses… I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death.** "

Snape let his eyes move over the class and saw Harry Potter apparently avidly writing down everything Snape said, but Snape had seen James Potter use that trick one too many times.

 **"** **Then again, some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough not to pay attention."**

The girl sitting next to Harry elbowed him and he looked up. Snape glided over in front of him.

" **Mr. Potter. Our new … celebrity."** Snape paused, choosing his words carefully, and then went on. **"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"** Harry shook his head.

 **"** **You don't know?" Well let's try again."** Snape clinched the pendant tightly. " **Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar? "**

 **"I don't know, sir."** He would not be provoked, unlike Lily or Potter. " **And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

 _" **I don't know. I think Hermione does, though,** **why don't you try her?"** That was Potter's humor with Lily's politeness. **"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "for your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will heal most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you writing this down?"**_

Snape paused. _**"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."**_

Harry glared at him with an expression so like Lily's Snape could have laughed. _I keep looking for Lily in every flash of red hair, but should I start looking for her in the face of James Potter? No. He is- he must be more like Potter._

 **And what did you think? I'm trying to edit as much as possible but I can make it better with suggestions by way of reviews!**


	3. Brooms and the Duel that Wasn't

**Sorry i haven't updated in a looong time, been busy with finishing school ... having birthdays ... chasing chickens ... but you dont want to hear about that**

 **ON WITH THE STORY! but first:**

 **Reviews always make me want to drop what i'm doing and write, so thank you to vueren and Megisaduck (BTW that is a AWESOME username Meg)  
**

 **Thank you to all those who followed and favorited this**

 _the **bold and italic** quotes are from the book while the_ **bold and underline** _quotes are from the movies._ **If I have movie quotes. oh wait I dont have any in this chapter, scratch that**

 **Ok finally i'm done**

* * *

 _Boys and girls in red and gold and green and silver stand next to broomsticks with their right hand over it… Lily and Snape side by side …_

 _"_ _UP!" Potter's jumped into his hands immediately, Lily's the second time she said up …_

 _"_ _Up. Up. UP!" his broomstick stayed firmly on the ground … finally Madam Hooch told him to pick it up … He tried to ignore the laughing …_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snape's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape looked down from the staff table just in time to see Draco Malfoy snatch something out of Longbottom's hand. He frowned, pulling his wand out under the table to banish it back but Professor McGonagall was over there as quickly as if she Apparited there and Draco, scowling, handed it back.

Snape climbed up to the towers overlooking the Forbidden Forest. Where- ah yes there they were. He caught sight of Harry's black head and Draco's blond one.

Madam Hooch arrived and began talking. Snape magnified his hearing. _"Auditume!"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on now, hurry up."**_

Snape came very close to laughing as he saw Draco's face. It was a mixture between a sneer and such a look of disgust .

 _ **"**_ _ **Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say Up!"**_

Harry's jumped in his hand immediately, Draco's soon after that _._

 _ **"**_ _ **With feel!"**_

Ron Weasley's broom flew up and smacked him in the face.

 _ **When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick of from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle- three- two-"**_

But Neville Longbottom had pushed off before the rest of them, and rose up- before slipping off his broomstick and falling to the ground with a nasty crack.

 _ **"**_ _ **None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."**_

She walked away and no sooner was she out of earshot than Draco started laughing.

 _ **"**_ _ **Did you see his face, the great lump?"**_

 _ **The other Slytherins joined in.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Shut up, Malfoy,"**_ snapped a pretty girl with a long dark braid.

 _ **"**_ _ **Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said**_ a girl that Snape remembered as Pansy Parkinson. _**"**_ _ **Never thought**_ _ **you'd**_ _ **like fat little crybabies, Parvati."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Look!" said**_ _Draco,_ _ **snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."**_

 _Stop it Draco you idiot!_ Snape thought.

 _ **"**_ _ **Give it here Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.**_

 _Draco_ _ **smiled nastily.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – How about a tree?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Give it here!"**_

 _Too late,_ thought Snape as Draco took off in the air. And then-

 ** _"_ _No!_ _Madam Hooch told us_ _not to move_ _–_** _ **you'll get us all in trouble!"** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _  
_

 _ **This was easy, this was**_ _ **wonderful.**_ _ **He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Give it here or I'll knock you off that broom!"**_

Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye but couldn't worry about it now.

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.**_

 _ **Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broomstick tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snape's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **  
**_

Snape looked at his two godsons. _Well this friendship is starting off well!_ He was about to turn around to go inside when he heard a whoosh.

He turned in time to see Harry just catch a little round ball in his fist.

 _Wow_ he thought _._ _Has he even ever been on a broom before? That was one of the best dives I've seen! Better then many of-_ _Potter's._

"HARRY POTTER!"

Startled, Snape looked towards the sound and saw Professor McGonagall striding purposely forward to were the students stood.

 ** _"Never – in all my days at Hogwarts-"_**

Snape rolled his eyes. _Really, we all have our little acts but this is taking it a bit to far, Minerva._

 ** _"How dare you- might have broken your neck-"_**

 ** _"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"_**

 ** _"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"_**

 ** _"But Malfoy-"_**

 ** _"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter follow me, now."_**

Snape sighed and headed to intercept McGonagall, moving quickly through the castle, passing students and ghosts until he caught sight of McGonagall's tall peaked hat.

He stopped, confused. Why was Wood with them? And then he knew-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _"-A century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."_**

 ** _Ron gaped at Harry._**

Harry looked over his shoulder.

"What?" asked Ron.

"I feel like somebody is staring at me. Is somebody staring at me?"

"Besides him?" said Hermione, indicating Ron.

Ron glared at her. "It's really none of your business."

Harry turned again, but no one was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snape's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape looked away from Harry. _His mother's eyes, his father's face and hair … who is he though?_

He saw Draco stand up and approach the Gryffindor table, flanked as usual by Crabbe and Goyle. _What's that about?_

The Weasley turned around angrily which was strange because nothing could usually distract him from his food.

Snape frowned. _"_ _Auditume!"_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm his second, who's yours?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Crabbe. Midnight all right? We'll meet you at the Trophy Room; that's always unlocked."**_

 _Malfoy you idiot!_ _Snape thought._

 _ **Midnight**_

Snape moved swiftly toward the Trophy Room. _Draco, we are going to talk about this!_

He heard shuffling in the room up ahead. He glided toward the noise soundlessly as a bat.

It was not Draco Malfoy.

It was not Harry Potter.

It was Argus Filch, talking to his cat:

 **"** _ **Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."**_

Snape glided closer, until he was a foot away from the unsuspecting Filch.

Filch finally looked up.

"Ahhhhh!" He fell backwards, breathing heavy. "Professor! I d-d-didn't see you there!"

"Obviously," Snape replied coolly. "Why are you here?"

"I-I-I received a tipoff from one of you-you-your own students, a Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"Is that so," Snape purred, his most dangerous voice.

"Y-y-yes, Professor."

 _How very … Slytherin of you, Draco. No wonder our house has a bad reputation._

 _ **"**_ _ **STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"**_

"I'll deal with this," Snape snapped. "Go back to doing- whatever you were doing."

Without waiting to hear a reply, he stormed off, his cape billowing behind him.

 _Just my luck-Peeves._

"Have there been any students passing this way?" he asked the poltergeist? Peeves adopted a saintly air. "Why hello, your Professerness!" he said.

"I don't have time for games," Snape hissed. "Yes or no will do."

"Maybe."

Losing patience, Snape thought; Legilemens! And he was in Peeves's memories.

He saw Harry and Ron along with- the Granger girl and Longbottom? He watched as they talked to Peeves, Ron took a swipe at him, _(_ _idiot)_ Peeves bellowed his annoyance, and they ran to the end of the corridor, _(_ _of course to the forbidden door)_ and the Granger girl opened it.

Snape pulled himself out of Peeves's memories and glided to the door, pulling it open to see Fluffy bearing down on the four Gryffindors. They tumbled out and Snape slammed and locked the door.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." He said. "Now go back to your dorm, and if I find you here again it will be two hundred."

They scrambled to their feet and took off. Snape sneered at their obvious want to put as much space between the dog and themselves. _I suppose it_ was _rather frightening but I would have expected more from Gryffindors, not to mention The Boy who Lived._

* * *

 **So was it a awesome success? a valiant effort? a horrible failure? t** **he best fanfic you've ever read?**

 **Oh this is my first chapter as a seventh grader, so ~~o ~~o ~~o ~~o to me!  
**


	4. A Rather Odd Conversation

**Hello again! I don't really know why I stopped writing, my best guess is that I got Obliviated or something and forgot I had a story or there was such a thing as FanFiction.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Snape was mad. No, he wasn't just mad, he was furious. The reason? One Professor McGonagall. Gryffindor and Slytherin had been rivals in Quidditch for as long as he could remember, and both he and Professor McGonagall had rather blatantly shown their bias on a number of occasions, but this was ridiculous. He glared down at Harry Potter holding the parcel containing a Nimbus 2000, and then turned away just in time to catch Quirrel's smirk.

Snape suddenly felt sick. One of the easiest places to hurt someone and make it look like an accident was during a Quidditch game. He looked back at Potter only to see him get up and race from the Hall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco Malfoy and his two cronies doing the same thing. Knowing Draco, Snape was pretty sure that he wasn't racing after Potter to congratulate him on his new broom. Snape got up from the staff table to go down to the Potions classroom to prepare for his first- and least favorite class. Fifth year potions was the worst.

When the door finally banged shut on Snape's last class of the day, the Potions Master allowed himself a sigh of relief. Second, Third, and Fifth years and not one of them had been able to brew even a decent attempt at a potion.

He started grading essays, from _Everything You Need to Know about a Cure for Boils_ to _A Draught of Energy._ The only thing that fluctuated as much as the titles were the grades, everything from an "O" to a "T" was given out. He had just finished, when a silver Phoenix entered the classroom, speaking in Albus Dumbledore's voice. _"Severus, would you come to my office? We have much to discuss."_

Snape sighed, got up, and walked up the stairs till reaching the gargoyle that concealed the entrance. Barely pausing, he said, "Sugar quill," and the gargoyle sprung out of the way, revealing a circular staircase that when Snape got on rotated gently, carrying him up to the gleaming oak door to the room where Dumbledore was waiting for him. He raised his hand to knock, but before he could, the door opened.

Snape stepped inside to find Dumbledore bent over the Pensieve, once again watching Sibil Trelawny speak the prophecy.

" _As the seventh month dies…"_

"Neither can live while the other survives," said Dumbledore, still bent over the Pensieve. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"What?" asked Snape.

"The line of the prophecy… they both cannot live while one survives."

"Meaning they both must die?"

"That is what I thought once, as well," said Dumbledore. "But now, now I am starting to wonder if, perhaps…"

He turned and looked at Snape.

"What do you think of the boy?"

Snape laughed, though there was no humor in it. "Mediocre, skill wise. The only thing he has shown himself proficient at is riding a broom."

"But what of his personality? Which of his parents would you say he favors?"

"Potter," replied Snape instantly.

"Odd," said Dumbledore lightly, "His protection of Neville Longbottem seemed very much like something Lily Evans would do.

Snape turned away. "What is it you called me here for, Dumbledore?"

"Quirrel has been acting strangely."

"You have told me your suspicions relating to Quirrel."

"I think it probable that Quirrel makes an attempt to steal the stone soon. After all, Lord Voldemort is not the most patient person."

 _Understatement of the year,_ Snape thought. Out loud he said, "And what is it that you want me to do?"

"Let him know our suspicions. If Quirrel knows we are watching him, he might be less cautious."

"Very well," said Snape.

 **Sorry it was such a short update, but I am planning to do a big chapter for Halloween and wanted to have a bridge in between Fluffy and Halloween.**


End file.
